Love Like A Mermaids?
by Ichigo-Rei
Summary: Amu buys the limited edition of her favorite movie, but when no one else is available to watch the movie with her, she's forced to invite a cosplaying neko. Which only leads to a situation she would've never found herself in when THE song starts to play.


**Hey guys! I haven't posted anything in forever and I thought to show I'm still here and kickin I'd post a little something cute. I'm still working on the other two amuto fictions and I have a Zelink one I'm also working on. This oneshot is a little long but bear with it. Thanks :3**

**Oh yeah and: ****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SHUGO CHARA! ABSOULYTELY NOTHING!**

**Now that that's been said I hope you enjoy.**

Love like a mermaid's?

I had gone shopping that day and found a limited edition of my favorite movie: The Little Mermaid. I scrolled through my friends list, not wanting to watch it alone. Everyone was either busy with work or dates, there was only one person left. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"No! No way am I inviting Ikuto over to my house to watch a romantic Disney movie with me Ran!"

"Oh come on! What's the harm?"

"Well for one I'm 16 and he's 17! He's a teenage boy! And two, my parents and even my little sister are gone to visit my grandparents!"

"You know you wanna…" Dia insisted.

I sat on my bed with my legs and arms crossed staring down at my phone. I exhaled a long sigh.

"Fine! But we're only doing this because Miki wants to see Yoru!" I exclaimed pulling an excuse out of nowhere.

Miki blushed while the other three snickered. I scrolled down to his name on the contact list and sent a text.

"Man I hope I don't sound stupid…" I groaned.

**Me: hey Ikuto, it's me Amu. I bought the little mermaid today in limited edition. Do you want to come over and watch it** **later?**

"This is so embarrassing!"

Ikuto and I had been friends somewhere after he tried to steal my eggs. We went through a lot, we even beat Easter together. I somehow had stopped liking Tadase because somewhere where along the line I fell in love with Ikuto. I thought he had shown signs of liking me too but every time we would even go to kiss he would pull back at the last minute shyly. He always had to pick an odd time to be bashful.

While lost in my hopeless romantic thoughts my phone buzzed.

**Ikuto: Sure Amu. That sound great I'll be over around 8 okay?**

My heart raced.

"He said yes! Yes!" I said as I did a happy dance. I replied back to him okay and jumped into a shower and freshened up.

I left my hair down and put on some cute make up. I then wore short black shorts with a long shirt that almost covered the shorts, it went around the shoulders, the sleeves ended below the elbow, and it had a big pink skull over the chest. I then wore red and white striped witch socks. (An outfit she's worn in the series.)

"I know it might not be cute or sexy but something just tells me to dress casual."

"You look stunning, even in that Amu," Dia said as Ran cheered.

"I think I need your guys help. There's a big flat screen TV in the guest room. Will you guys help me wheel it in here please?" they all nodded in agreement. We were able to get it in the room. "Well let's see, we can't put it in front of the balcony because he'll be coming through there…"

"Oh! Amu-chan! How about here!" Suu said as she flew by a wall that was parallel to my bed. "You'll probably be sitting on the bed so…"

"Perfect Suu! Thanks!"

We got the TV in position and I ran downstairs to make up some popcorn. I made a big bowl and grabbed some soda. I headed back up the stairs to my room and saw there were several calls from my mother. I called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amu-chan how is everything going?" she asked on the other line. I could tell there was worry in her voice.

"It's going great. Sorry I didn't answer earlier I was making popcorn. I'm going to watch a movie and then go to bed alright?"

"Alright Amu-chan, talk to you in the morning. Call me when you wake up."

"'Kay mom. Night."

We hung up and I put my phone on silent. The last thing I needed was a call or text interrupting the movie. I had also brought a little coffee table into my room and put it in front of the bed. This is where I set the bowl and the sodas. I also added some other snacks and some hot tea since it looked cold outside. About a second after I evaluated my and the girl's impeccable work I heard a knock at the balcony. I looked at the girls.

"I told ya he'd come in through the balcony. It's like his personal door." They all just smiled at me as I went over to unlock it. "Hey," I said.

I shivered as a cold wind flowed through the room. Ikuto shivered as well and hurried inside. He was in a bulky jacket, which he quickly discarded on my desk chair. He wore black jeans with a black long sleeved shirt(the one from episode 75 of Shugo Chara! Doki.) He also had his signature cross chocker. He was trying to act tough but I could tell he was still freezing so I gave him one of the warm teas.

"Here drink this," I said smiling, "it'll make you warm up fast. Sorry for having you come over when it's so cold outside."

He just shook his head and drank the tea. He stopped and put the tea on the table quickly, grabbing his mouth. I laughed and grabbed one of the ice cold soda cans.

"Open and stick out your tongue you silly neko."

I placed the side of the can on his tongue, cooling it down.

"Seriously, what'd you think was gunna happen. That was freshly brewed." I laughed.

I walked over to put the disc in and play the movie. I turned around and saw he was still standing there looking around.

"There's a chair, a bed, and the floor, pick one."

"No, it's not that. Everything is so… well prepared."

"I'm a girl who enjoys her movies and doesn't want to get up in the middle of it to fetch something," I pouted blushing slightly.

The movie began and I sat on the bed next to Ikuto.

"You look cute today. Oh sorry I interrupted the movie…"

I was silent for a moment, not because he was interrupting the movie, but because I was shocked that he called me cute.

"N-No, it's okay. I've seen this movie a billion times."

"Your favorite?"

"Yeah," I admitted smiling.

"Why? It's just Disney."

"The story line captured me."

"But it's just a mermaid who married some human guy."

"It's more than just that silly neko. You have to look behind the basic plot line. Then you'll see it's actually about a girl who falls in love with a man who is clearly wrong for her in every way but yet she stills risks her life to save him." _Why does this sound so familiar?_ " When she finally gets to where he's at, he's to clueless to even know the woman who loves him the most is right there beside him," I giggled for a second. "You know I used to hate Prince Eric."

"Really? Why?" he seemed intrigued.

"Because he was so cocky and chauvinistic! I always thought 'if he truly loved Ariel he would've never been swain by Ursula's fake voice and beauty.' Now I can't help but love him." I smiled warmly at Ikuto. _Sounds a lot like you. Heehee. _

"Why'd you change your mind? He sounds like a tool…"

_Is he seriously jealous over a cartoon character?_

"Because in the end the it wasn't Ursula who had mind controlled him. It was Ariel's voice that casted him into a deep illusion."

"Wow, who knew Disney could sound so poetical."

I shivered again, the coldness from outside seemed to cling to the room. Ikuto put his arm around my shoulders and snuggled me into his side. He then lifted the blankets and put them over us. I could feel a blush beginning to tint my cheeks and his oh-so-significant smirk played at his lips. His arm was still wrapped around my shoulders; I brought my knees close to me and curled up close to him. We watched the movie for awhile. I tried to focus on the movie but I could always sense his presence there like a radiation of heat. Then _the _scene came on. _The _melodic song with that funny little crab appeared.

_Kiss the girl…oh no. I forgot about that song! Ikuto's right here to!_

I peeked at him slightly he was staring at the television with no emotion.

_Maybe it's just me…_

I looked down with sad eyes. I felt him shift beside me.

_**"There ya see her. Sitting der across da way…"**_

I saw him peek sideways at me.

_**"And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss da girl…"**_

His face paled. I heard a whisper in my ear.

"He's thinking 'how do they know?' right now." I looked, it was Yoru.

_**"My, oh my, look like the boy to shy, ain't gunna kiss the girl…he's gunna miss the girl."**_

We locked eyes for a brief moment, until he looked the other way. His eyes were so alluring and his lips captivated me. I wanted to his him so badly.

"He wants to kiss you so badly right now…" yet another whisper from Yoru.

I looked at Ikuto and saw a glimpse of Miki…whispering in his ear. His cheeks were slightly red.

_Oh no. I can only imagine what she's saying!_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Of all the songs that could be playing at that exact moment when Amu and I were huddled close, _that _one had to come on. I thought I saw her look my way I put on a poker face and stared at the screen.

"_**There ya see her. Sitting der across da way…"**_

I peeked at her carefully.

"_**And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss da girl…"**_

_How do they know? _

"_**My, oh, my, look like the boy to shy, ain't gunna kiss the girl…he's gunna miss the girl."**_

I had stupidly looked her way only to lock eyes with her. Her lips were luscious and full. I looked the other way, ignoring temptation. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I heard whispering in my ear.

"She wants to kiss you so badly right now," it was her blue chara, Miki.

I looked over again and saw Yoru whispering in her ear.

_He is soo dead later. I can __**only **__imagine what he's telling her!_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Suddenly Miki and Yoru flew in front of the television. They sang along to the music but edited it a little.

"_**Now's your moment! Sitting in Am-u's room. Boy you betta do it soon! No time will be better…" **_They sang. Suddenly all of them flew around us and sang along with the rest.

"_**Don't be scared you got the mood prepared!"**_

It was dimmed in the room; the only light emitting was this darker colored scene and a small lamp light that was dimmed on my desk.

"_**Do what the music say!" **_They all chorused.

When the part at the end of the song came on, where they all chanted 'kiss her' and made kissing noises our little charas actually cheered in front of us. I looked at Ikuto helplessly and embarrassed.

"T-They cannot be serious!" I tried to laugh it off.

He looked at me seriously. His eyes slightly closed.

_H-He's being swept away! OHMYGAWD! OHMYGAWD! OHMYGAWD! No, calm down…h-his lips look so…inviting…WAIT, what am I thinking! This is Ikuto! He's rejected and/or avoided things like this._

He leaned in closer and closer until we were just centimeters away. I leaned away like Eric did in the movie, spilling my soda on the floor, on purpose.

"W-Whoops, clumsy me! I better clean that up."

I removed myself from the covers, his warmth. My face was crimson and I was embarrassed and scared of rejection. But the rejection never came, instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He looked me in the eyes. He inched closer, no longer hesitating and pressed his lips to my own. My eyes went wide in disbelief. The charas cheered by the now long forgotten movie.

"I love you Amu, I would've done this sooner but I had to be sure."

"O-Of what?"

"That you loved me too."

"W-What makes you think I love you?"

He bit my ear and I squealed turning crimson.

"Because I realized only I can make you react like that."

"Y-You perverted cosplaying cat!"

He laughed and hugged me tight around my waste, laying his head in my lap.

"I never realized how much you're like Ariel, Amu. Does this make your prince?"

"E-Eto…"

"But then again I don't really fit the prince character…perhaps there's a back story to this movie."

"And what's that?" I asked as I brushed my fingers through his soft hair.

"Perhaps, there's a villain that comes to snatch her off her feet and make her fall in love with him?" I could tell he was having fun.

"Or perhaps there's two sides to Prince Eric?" I added in, admitting to myself I was having a bit of fun too.

"Maybe…"

"Either way she's one lucky princess."

"And he's one lucky prince."

"I love you." We both said in unison as I leaned down to give him another kiss.

Who knew that I would experience love like a mermaid?

**How'd you like it? Kinda cheesy, yes I know, but who doesn't love a little cheese now and then?(A little fun fact… I looked up what my username translates into and it literally translates into "Strawberry-Law/Favor" heehee how funny.) R&R please!**


End file.
